Maverick
The Maverick is an assault rifle that appears in the Onslaught downloadable content pack for Call of Duty: Ghosts. Multiplayer The Maverick has the potential to kill in two hits to the head and body in close quarters, much like the MSBS. However, if even one shot hits any part of the limbs, it will require three shots to kill. The two-hit kill ability makes the Maverick the only automatic weapon in Ghosts, aside from the Ameli, that can kill in two shots without headshots or the use of Deadeye. However, to balance this high damage, the two shot kill range extends to only 7 meters (this can be slightly increased with Muzzle Brake and is decreased when using a Silencer). The Maverick has a slow rate of fire with moderate kick and reduced recoil for the first three shots making firing in bursts at longer ranges beneficial to staying on target. The iron sights are very clear and allow accuracy at all ranges, making the need for an optical attachment not as high as on other weapons. The Burst Fire and Semi-Automatic attachments are interesting on this weapon because of its very high damage at short range. Due to this, when using either attachment, only two shots are needed to kill at close range anywhere on the body, whereas with all other assault rifles two shot kills are only possible to the head, neck, and center mass area. Additionally, the Maverick has a 15% recoil reduction for its first 3 shots fired, which will slightly counteract the increased recoil that comes with using Burst Fire. This makes both attachments viable on the Maverick, though its slower rate of fire and noticeable recoil at long distances may be drawbacks. Extinction The Maverick also appears in Extinction mode, in the map Nightfall. It is able to be bought at the very beginning of the game after the soldier that is killed by the Breeder drops it. It functions identically to its multiplayer counterpart, albeit with a higher magazine count and much more reserve ammunition. While appearing at the very start of the game it is actually a very well-rounded assault rifle. Its moderate damage and quick reload speed compared to other weapons in its class make it one of the more worthwhile guns to buy. Even against the Breeder it does fairly good damage and can, in conjunction with other Mavericks or the LSAT, easily dispose of the cryptid during the first encounter. Attachments Integral *Hyper-Velocity Rounds Sights *Red Dot Sight *ACOG Scope *Holographic Sight *VMR Sight *Thermal Hybrid Scope *Tracker Sight Barrel *Flash Suppressor *Silencer *Muzzle Brake Under Barrel *Foregrip *Shotgun *Grenade Launcher Mod *Extended Mags *Armor-Piercing *Semi-automatic *Burst Fire *Rapid Fire (in Extinction only) Gallery Maverick CoDG.png MaverickAR CODG.png Maverick AR Bonus_CoDG.png Maverick Assault Rifle Iron Sights CoDG.png|The Maverick's iron sights. Maverick AR CoDG.png|A soldier wielding the Maverick. MaverickAR Render CoDG.jpg Trivia *"TREN SYS" can be seen on the back of the iron sight. *"RM-22" is engraved on the side of the receiver. This can also be seen on the Maverick-A2; in fact, the Maverick-A2 is referred to as the "RM-22" in the game files. *When the Maverick is equipped with a camouflage, the stock and handguard are not camouflaged. Category:Call of Duty: Ghosts Assault Rifles